Figures de style
by Magicalien
Summary: Vous avez une rédaction à faire ? Venez réviser le concept des figures de style avec les Maraudeurs ! Succès [presque] garanti !


Salut ! A la base j'ai écrit cet OS uniquement pour réviser (ça a très bien marché d'ailleurs !), mais j'ai finalement décidé de le poster. Ce n'est pas très sérieux ou recherché, les Maraudeurs ont l'air plus bête qu'ils ne le sont réellement, enfin bref, je vous dis bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer** : rien à moi, tout à JK Rowling

Edit du 17.08.16 : si vous avez une impression de déjà vu avec cette fic, c'est normal je l'avais posté un mois auparavant et j'ai corrigé quelques fautes mineures, c'est pourquoi je la reposte.

* * *

 **Figures de style**

 _Salle commune de Gryffondor_

\- Potter ! La prochaine fois que tu te donnes la peine de faire un de tes foutus poèmes, mets au moins de bonnes métaphores ! Parce que non, je ne suis pas flattée par « tes yeux couleur crapeau » ou « tes cheveux poil de carotte » !

Les occupants de la pièce pouvaient aisément deviner à qui appartenait cette voix aigue et furieuse. La « furie rousse » répondant au doux nom de Lily Evans avait en effet encore reçu un poème d'amour de son prétendant le plus buté, James Potter.

\- Euh pourquoi tu parles de métamorphose là ? demanda celui-ci, dérouté.

\- Mé-ta-phore sombre crétin ! C'est une figure de style mais je doute que ça te soit accessible vu le peu de neurones que tu possèdes ! répliqua Lily, tournant les talons.

Cette réponse n'éclairant pas plus sa lanterne qu'avant, il se dirigea vers son dortoir pour demander à Remus, qui comprendrait sans doute le sens de ces paroles.

 _Dortoir des Maraudeurs_

\- Lunard, tu sais ce que c'est une figure de style ? demanda James en entrant

Le sus-nommé lisait un livre, tandis que Sirius aidait Peter pour un devoir.

\- Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à ça toi ? dit Sirius en le regardant comme si des antennes lui étaient poussées sur la tête.

\- Depuis que Lily a dit que je faisais de mauvaises métamorph - euh non métaphores, je crois et quand je lui ai demandé ce que c'était, elle m'a dit une figure de style puis elle est partie. Ô Lunard, voudrais-tu bien éclairer ma pauvre lanterne ?

\- Commençons par la base. Une figure de style est un procédé d'écriture par lequel l'écrivain cherche à mieux nous faire imaginer ce dont il parle, récita Remus d'une voix professorale, ce procédé donne aux mots un sens nouveau, spécifique au texte où ils se trouvent ancrés.

Les trois autres le regardèrent avec effarement.

\- Bon, on va commencer par la métaphore, puisque c'est ce dont Lily t'a parlé, continua le lycanthrope sans se soucier des regards.

\- Ça ressemble à métamorphose ! l'interrompit Sirius

\- Certes, mais ça n'a pas vraiment de rapport. C'est un rapporochement imagé par rapport à un mot

\- Gné ? firent le reste des Maraudeurs avec un air peu intelligent sur le visage

\- Bon je vais faire un exemple qui vous parlera. Si je dis 'Lily est une tigresse', c'est une métaphore, car Lily n'est pas biologiquement parlant une tigresse, mais bien un être humain.

\- Ok, là je te suis. Y'en a d'autres ? Comme ça je pourrai enrichir les poèmes pour Lily jolie, dit James d'un ton rêveur

\- Alors, il y a le pléonasme, c'est l'ajout d'une précision superflue, comme descendre en bas. Mais la plupart du temps, c'est un défaut d'expression expliqua Remus

\- Ah ça j'ai bien compris ! Donc si je dis « James Potter est beau » c'est un pléonasme vu que je suis déjà synonyme de beauté, s'exclama celui-ci, tout fier

Les autres se regardèrent avec un air affligé.

\- Vous voulez passer à l'hyperbole ? tenta Remus

\- Ça c'est moi qui fait ! l'interrompit une nouvelle fois Sirius, c'est dire plus que ce que l'on pense. Par exemple, dit-il en se tournant vers James, si je te dis que je trouve que tu es intelligent, je fais une hyperbole, et pas des moindres !

Il rigola avec les deux autres de sa blague pendant que James faisait semblant de bouder.

\- Si James boude, ça ne sert à rien de continuer à expliquer les différentes figures de styles lança innocement Remus

\- T'as gagné Lunard, mais alors plus d'exemples négatifs sur moi exigea le faux boudeur en regardant les trois autres

\- D'accord môsieur je n'ai pas d'humour répliqua Sirius

\- Passons à l'antithèse, qui est l'opposition de deux éléments. Un exemple célèbre est une phrase de Shakespeare : « Être ou ne pas être, telle est la question »

\- Euh je crois que c'est trop complexe pour mon petit cerveau intervint timidement Peter

\- Pour faire simple, un autre exemple serait « Le plus grand des petits déjeuners », clarifia Remus

\- Ah, là tu parles le bon language Lunard ! félicita Sirius

\- Vient ensuite l'oxymore …

\- Je parie que c'est le nom d'un art obscur qui consiste à disséquer des fleurs et à les arroser de sang de …, dit Sirius d'une voix mystérieuse

\- Patmol premièrement, arrête de toujours m'interrompre et deuxièmement, ne nous fait plus jamais part de tes délires, c'est carrément flippant, l'avertit Remus

\- Malgré le fait que tu soies mon frère de coeur, j'approuve totalement confirma James

\- Traître, marmona le dénigré dans sa barbe inexistante

\- Donc j'allais dire, avant que le décérébré n'intervienne (il ignora le coussin qu'il reçut), que l'oxymore est le fait d'allier deux mots incompatibles

\- J'veux faire l'exemple ! s'exclama James, « Servilus propre »

\- Très bon exemple Cornedrue, je dois l'admettre même si vous savez ce que je pense de ces humiliations

\- Ou bien « James coiffé » intervint Sirius, ayant apparament oublié qu'il était censé être fâché

\- Continuons. L'euphémisme sert à atténuer un aspect désagréable de quelque chose

\- Et en language humain ça donne quoi ? demanda James

\- En gros, si je dis que Dumbledore commence à être âgé, c'est un euphémisme vu qu'il a au moins plus de cent ans !

\- Et donc dire que Rusard ne nous aime pas est un euphémisme ? interrogea Peter

\- T'as compris le principe, confirma Remus

Il prit un moment pour rassembler ses souvenirs sur le sujet.

\- Il y a aussi le paradoxe, mais c'est dur à expliquer, c'est pourquoi je vais passer directement à l'exemple : « Lily qui vient embrasser Cornedrue de son plein gré »

\- Maieuuh on avait dit plus d'exemples négatifs avec moi ! Et puis j'vous dit qu'un jour ça arrivera na ! protesta le concerné

\- Et si on passait à l'antiphrase sans histoires ? tenta le professeur improvisé

\- Continue, céda James, impuissant

\- Comme son nom l'indique, c'est le fait de dire le contraire de ce que l'on veut dire

\- Mais du coup, c'est débile, ça sert à rien, dit Sirius pas convaincu

\- Au contraire, c'est une manière de faire de l'ironie. Comme hier quand la prof d'Astronomie a félicité Peter, quand il a dit que c'était la constellation du Capricorne alors que c'était celle de Pégase, examplifia Remus

\- Mais … mais …, fit Peter désarçonné

\- Ne me dit pas que t'y as cru, s'étonna James, et le T alors c'était quoi selon toi ?

\- Justement je me posais la question, avoua-t-il honteusement

Un ange passa. Puis le lycanthrope se décida à continuer.

\- Allez un dernier pour la route : la périphrase

\- Oh y'a le mot "phrase" dedans, s'exclama Sirius tout content

\- Permet moi de te féliciter pour cette épatante preuve de perspicacité, railla son presque frère

Cette réplique déclencha le rire des deux autres.

\- Et donc la périphrase est le fait de désigner quelqu'un ou quelque chose d'une autre manière, généralement par une phrase reprenant les principales caractéristiques de l'objet ou la personne que l'on veut désigner, reprit Remus ayant regagné son sérieux

\- Ah bah finalement c'était pas si débile que ça ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure Patmol, remarqua Peter

\- Un exemple ! Un exemple !

\- Puisque tu le désires tant mon petit Cornedrue : pour te désigner j'utiliserais "le binoclard ébouriffé", je trouve que ça te va à merveille, lui répondit Sirius en pouffant

\- Je ne relèverai pas, dit "le binoclard ébouriffé" en se drapant dans sa dignité

\- Eh, les gars, c'est moi où ça fait bien une heure qu'on parle de littérature tranquillement enfermés dans notre dortoir ? remarqua Peter, un air légèrement effrayé sur le visage

\- Mais c'est vrai ça, aurions nous mangé un truc pas net ? Ou alors on se ramollit, mais c'est inadmissible pour un Maraudeur ! s'indigna James

\- Ah voilà ce que ça te fait faire l'amour, prêt à tout pour cette chère Lily, même à supporter une conversation littéraire hein ? rigola Remus

\- En attendant on a gâché une heure de potentielles bêtises, c'est dramatique ! Alors je n'ai qu'une chose à dire, les Maraudeurs doivent immédiatement reprendre le service !

\- Bien dit Sirius ! fit Peter le poing en l'air

\- Alors qu'est-ce que vous pensez d'une petite virée nocturne près de la salle commune de ces sales serpents les poches remplies de Bombabouses ? proposa James

\- Ça fait beaucoup de "s" dans une phrase ..., ajouta Peter

* * *

Alors ? Voilà de quoi enrichir vos rédactions en pensant à eux ;)

Pourriez-vous laisser une review, comme l'on donne un chocolat à un enfant ayant bien travaillé (admirez ma comparaison :p) ?

(petite voix dérangeante : ou au contraire pour dire que tu as _mal_ travaillé héhé)


End file.
